character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Life Equation
Summary The Anti-Life Equation is a fundamental part of reality, the antithesis of life and free will. It is part of the Source, and hearing it spoken aloud has been described as a "noise devoid of meaning, frequency of symbols defining nothing, burrowing into thoughts like a worm...a void forming, filling with one awful thought...'I submit.'" Users of the Equation gain various abilities, chief among them the power to dominate all free will. Fragments of the Equation have been found in various humans on Earth, and one, Sonny Sumo, even possessed the whole. It was inherent to the creation of the Antimatter Universe and is bonded to the Anti-Monitor, ruler of that reality. While Anti-Life is primarily sought after and used as a reality-altering mathematical formula, it can be found embodied in the Anti-Life Entity. In human terms, the Anti-Life Equation reads: "loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Anti-Life Equation, Anti-Life Entity Origin: DC Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown; Exists beyond normal time Classification: Fundamental part of Creation Wielders: Darkseid, Orion, Mr. Miracle, Beautiful Dreamer, Sonny Sumo, Pied Piper Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation (Orion used the ALE to completely brainwash Earth and remove free will, forcing them to be good and do no harm, even telepaths on the level of Martian Manhunter. An aspect of Anti-Life took control of all of Thanagar), Madness Manipulation (An aspect of Anti-Life caused a global plague of madness), Soul Manipulation (Metron states that Anti-Life enslaves souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Mobius used the ALE to control the Black Racer and bind it), Reality Warping (Was used to turn the New Gods into homeless Earthlings), Death Manipulation (Can cause instant death by forcing mind and body to cease), Paralysis Inducement (Can freeze movement), Sleep Manipulation (Sonny Sumo used it to put soldiers to sleep), Energy Projection (Can be projected as energy blasts), Sound Manipulation (Can be channeled into destructive sound), Space-Time Manipulation (Plays a role in keeping universes on separate vibrational planes. Allowed Darkseid to part time storms), Avatar Creation (Can release aspects of itself), Possession (Aspects of Anti-Life can possess host bodies, such as a protoplasmic shapechanger and a robot), Disease Manipulation (An aspect of Anti-Life caused an airborne disease), Power Bestowal (Orion bestowed his Anti-Life voice on Gedirath), Necromancy (Anti-Life can resurrect the dead), Body Control (Can warp the body of its users), Power Nullification (Severed the connection between the Source and New Genesis), Abstract Existence (Type 1 - Possesses the same type of existence as New Gods), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (Type 5) Resistance to Absorption (Resisted Darkseid's absorption tech) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Exists on the same level as Godheads in the Sphere of the Gods, such as Darkseid, although it is far more powerful than him) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Comparable to Godhead Darkseid) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal (Would allow Darkseid to enslave his entire reality and all the multiverse) Weaknesses: The Equation can be offset by labeling oneself with the New Genesis word for freedom. Feats: * Warped Creation, removing God's light * Destroyed Ecruos, an enemy of the Source capable of destroying the World Tree, one of the foundations of Creation itself * Turned the strongest New Gods of New Genesis into homeless Earthlings * Severed the connection between the New Gods of New Genesis and the Source * Killed a crowd of gods by forcing their minds, emotions, and bodies to "stop" * Brainwashed Darkseid's forces * Healed braindead victims of Desaad, returning their identities and minds * Immediately brainwashed Captain Marvel * Froze all of Granny Goodness' troops * Made Granny's troops commit suicide Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * Grant Morrison has referred to The Death of the New Gods as canon but clarified that the Source is a non-dual being and cannot be split, meaning Anti-Life should not be scaled to the Source itself. Gallery AntiLifeOrion.png|Anti-Life reveals itself to Orion AntiLifeDarkseid.png|Darkseid speaks through those controlled by Anti-Life MrMiracleAntiLife.png|Mr. Miracle channels the full Anti-Life Equation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Weapons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1